Membranes can be used in separation processes where certain species are retained and other species are allowed to pass through the membrane. Some membrane applications include, for example, use in food and beverage, pharmaceutical, medical, automotive, electronic, chemical, biotechnology, and dairy industries.
Asymmetric membranes have been described. Asymmetric membranes have been formed with the addition of photoblockers and high photoinitiator concentrations under long wavelength ultraviolet radiation sources.